dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Gohan
Dragon Ball XenoVerse Old Kai's Unlock Ability''Dragon Ball Z 3'' Unlock Potential |other = Releasing Untapped Potential''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game'' |ref=''Dragon Ball Supplemental Daizenshū: TV Animation Part 3'', page 92 |manga debut = Volume #41Chapter #496 |anime debut = DBZ268 |game debut = Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension |movie debut = Movie 16 |ova debut= |group = saiyan |type = Ability |class = Supplementary |range = User |parent = Super Saiyan 2 |related = * Drawing out Dormant Power *Saiyan Beyond God |derived = |users =* Son Gohan (transformation user) }} Ultimate Gohan is a transformation achieved by Son Gohan after Elder Kaiōshin unlocked his potential. Despite appearing to be in his normal state, Gohan, in actuality, is using the power of Super Saiyan 2 without the burden the latter transformation places on his body. As a result, Gohan is able to achieve a power beyond Super Saiyan 2 and even Super Saiyan 3, ultimately being even with Super Saiyan Blue after constant training. Appearance & Personality Out of all the transformations in the series, the Ultimate Gohan state brings about the least amount of changes. In terms of appearance, Gohan doesn't alter drastically, something everyone who looks at him while in this state can notice. The only notable physical changes, besides a slight increase to his muscle mass, is slightly more upright and rigid hair, and a narrowing of Gohan's eyes.Dragon Ball chapter 396 pp. 6 Gohan's aura also retains its normal hue; instead of the traditional gold one would expect from a Super Saiyan, the Ultimate Gohan state grants Gohan a pure white — occasionally almost transparent — aura. While in this state, Gohan exhibits the confidence and arrogance, as well as a seriousness, that typically comes with a new leap in power. When transformed, Gohan was self-assured in his ability to defeat the fused evil Majin Boo, declaring to the Majin that he hadn't arrived to fight Boo, but he had arrived to kill him. During the fight, Gohan showed a joy in taunting Majin Boo's own powerlessness, mocking the Majin's inability to land a blow on him, and it was only when the tables were turned that Gohan's confidence shattered.Dragon Ball chapter 397, page 5 Piccolo, who had known Gohan since he was a child, could feel the difference in his attitude by simply the vibe Gohan was giving off when the Saiyan arrived to confront Majin Boo. The change itself was so drastic that Piccolo originally believed it wasn't Gohan, but someone entirely different.Dragon Ball chapter 497, page 4 Attributes Ultimate Gohan is the culmination of Super Saiyan 2 for Gohan, and is essentially the state without placing limitations on Gohan's body. While utilizing the Ultimate Gohan state, Gohan possesses his full strength as a Super Saiyan 2 without the anger or the loss of energy typically required to sustain the form.Dragon Ball Supplemental Daizenshū: TV Animation Part 3, page 92 Gohan is the only known user of this transformation, provided by the Elder Kaiōshin's ritual, and the known results of the transformation are based on Gohan's strength as a Super Saiyan 2. In the anime, upon powering up on the Kaiōshin Realm, Gohan's power was enough to cause the planet — stated to be a very durable planet, unlike standard ones found in the living world — to tremble, creating something akin to a miniature storm.Dragon Ball Z episode 262 Just releasing his ki was enough to shock Gokū, who was well above Gohan in terms of power before the transformation occurred. In terms of outright strength, Gohan's Ultimate Gohan form appears to be vastly superior to the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, though by how much is unclear. Gohan effortlessly dominated Majin Boo, a creature that even Gotenks could only match when using his Super Saiyan 3 form, showing Ultimate Gohan's complete superiority over the final Super Saiyan form.Dragon Ball chapters 497 - 498 When Majin Boo would later go on to absorb Gotenks and combine his Super Saiyan 3 power with his own in battle, however, Gohan was completely dominated.Dragon Ball chapters 500 - 501 In the anime, however, Gohan was able to briefly fight the transformed Majin until his powers began to wane.Dragon Ball Z episodes 265 - 266 Additionally, it appears to lack any drawbacks entirely, as the form only draws out Gohan's own potential and nothing more. According to Piccolo, Ultimate Gohan changes the signature of Gohan's ki entirely; not even Piccolo recognized Gohan when he felt a new ki rushing towards the location of their battle with Majin Boo. Gohan's superiority to the Super Saiyan 3 transformation would later be shown again during the Dragon Team's battle with Hakaishin Beerus. Out of all the fighters present, Gohan was among two — the other being Vegeta — who could make contact with Beerus in the battle, something that even Son Gokū in his Super Saiyan 3 state was unable to accomplish. However, he was no match for the deity and was quickly dispatched with a blow to the abdomen.Dragon Ball Z: God and God As it is Gohan's fully mastered Super Saiyan 2, Gohan is capable of transforming into this state from anyone of his previous states.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 Upon further training, Gohan's power within this form was as great as Super Saiyan Blue, overpowering his father using it who transformed to Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken to beat Gohan in this state. In the manga, Gohan's Ultimate Gohan form was ultimately equal to that of the fused warrior Kefla's, the two fighting to a standstill and ultimately ringing each other out. Trivia * While transformed, Gohan has been given various names by both the fandom and the official media. The two most commonly accepted, however, are Mystic GohanDragon Ball Z Season Nine DVD booklet Character BioActual snapshot of the term in the character bio: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonuniverse/images/8/8b/GohanSeasonNineDatabook.png. ** The official name for Gohan while transformed in this state, is , as stated by Daizenshū 2. * Despite the fact that it was introduced as a power-up, Gohan treats this ability as a transformation. Daizenshū 2 initially stated that Gohan could transform into a Super Saiyan while utilizing the Ultimate Gohan state, but Daizenshū 3 and the Dragon Ball Super anime would contradict this. * This 'form' is the only known transformation to have two different names within the same video game, as Dragon Ball XenoVerse refers to it as both Potential Released and Unlock Potential, depending on whether or not the form is being used by Gohan or the Future Warrior; it also provides different benefits for both characters. *This form is not called "Gohan-type Super Saiyan". *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, when Gohan uses this form, he says "with essence of the Super Saiyan". References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Canon articles with a non-canon name